The Internet Protocol Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) provides mobile and fixed multimedia services. The aim of IMS is not only to provide new services, but also all of the services, current and future, that the Internet provides. In this way, IMS gives network operators and service providers the ability to control and charge for each service. In addition, users are given the ability to execute services from their home networks, as well as when the users are roaming.